User blog:Poko the cheese lover/Trophy shop
Hai guize im gonna give you all trophes from the new smash bros game till it comes out on the 4th of october collect them all and unlock a special trophy at the end enjoy Each cost poko points and psa medals enjoy NEW SMASH BROS WII U TROPHIES During this month when you buy a trophy you will get a code for ice kirby Also a free giga bowser code is avaible without buying anything Bunny hood is free mxcpPeVHmah.png|Golden retriever:Nintendogs:3 psa medals or 1 poko point mxcpceHV08L.png|Glice:smash bros:3 psa medals or 5 poko points mxcpBzrdiJQ.png|Cuckoos:legend of zelda:5 psa medals or 10 poko points mxcpJgiGtBC.png|Victini:pokemon:4 psa medals or 1 poko point mxcpkz8BAZn.png|Dark samus:metroid:10 psa medals or 10 poko points mxcpoXkbMlZ.png|Pave:animal crossing:10 psa medal or 9 poko points mxcpsxkKXot.png|Master hand:smash bros:20 psa medals or 20 poko points mxcpm7yNVv2.png|Mr saturn:earthbound:2 psa medals or 2 poko points mxcpkYuSJFB.png|Porky statue:earthbound:20 psa medals or 19 poko points mxcpu1sw2VW.png|Kirby:kirby:5 psa medals or 4 poko points mxcp1TF8Oqm.png|Midna:legend of zelda:7 psa medals or 7 poko points mxcpZNYU876.png|Tac:kirby:4 psa medals or 5 poko points mxcpnjqWTcQ.png|Doge i mean shiba inu:nintendogs:7psa medals or 8 poko points mxcpb0eTsKv.png|Staryu:pokemon:4 psa medals or 4 poko points mxcpmRvViMf.png|Polterpup:mario:5 psa medals or 5 poko points mxcpFNXfUzd.png|Chibi robo twins:chibi robo:3 psa medals or 5 poko points mxcpqMHsLrS.png|Mallo:push park:4 psa medals or 3 poko points mxcpP9NDpjd.png|Sherrif:sherrif:5 psa medals or 5 poko points mxcpbgdGYM0.png|Starfy:starfy:3 psa medals or 3 poko points mxcppmdLMRz.png|Toon link#1:legend of zelda:7 psa medals or 7 poko points mxcpJ1bqe6b.png|Roy koopa:mario:4 psa medals or 5 poko points mxcpjRb6MK4.png|Kyogre:pokemon:11 psa medals or 11 poko points mxcpEiCtJpi.png|Pacman#1:pacman:14 psa medals or 15 poko points mxcpcp9Ctmm.png|Isabelle:animal crossing:13 psa medals or 14 poko points mxcpMDkPEsr.png|Duck hunt dog and duck:duck hunt:15 psa medals or 15 poko points mxcpkvGaAQ8.png|Ness:earthbound:7 psa medals or 7 poko points mxcpn2P3AIZ.png|Dj kk:animal crossing:12 psa medals or 12 poko points mxcpIOSZBW6.png|Dark emperor:streetpass series:15 psa medals or 15 poko points mxcp8uKs6uN.png|Rush:megaman:7 psa medals or 8 poko points mxcpiSyLl5H.png|Dr mario:mario:12 psa medals or 13 poko points mxcp25akSKg.png|Chorus kids: rhythm heaven:6 psa medals or 5 poko points mxcp71bba2d4727740b29e930b07e9a8c3a1.png|Ceilia:legend of zelda:3 psa medals or 2 poko points mxcp5ayA0B3.png|Zelda:Legend of zelda:12 psa medals or 12 poko medals mxcpY1LViFq.png|Pit:Kid icarus:13 psa medals or 12 poko points mxcp048af8da22784f79a31e39740ea61cfd.png|Proffeser chops:Donkey kong:6 psa medals or 6 poko points mxcp3b4c4b11598642d3a4fd81377c700778.png|LLoid:animal crossing:6 psa medals or 5 poko points mxcpdoRc1G6.png|Polar bear:ice climber:13 psa medals or 14 poko points mxcpgF6Jj7S.png|King dedede:kirby:15 psa medals or 15 poko points mxcpbKLR2jm.png|Infantry and tank:advanced wars:3 psa medals or 3 poko points mxcpdD4tm5g.png|Skultula:legend of zelda:12 psa medals 12 poko points mxcpWq8CXCR.png|Link:legend of zelda:15 psa medals or 16 poko points mxcpe9XgGvM.png|Andross:star fox:15 psa medals or 15 poko points mxcppYZPd4y.png|Pacman#2:Pacman:5 psa medals or 4 poko points mxcpk3hWRHl.png|Wild gunman:wild gunman:15 psa medals or 15 poko points mxcpac0f4d17cecf472ea2ecfa6162f79425.png|Megaman:megaman:10 psa medals or 10 poko points mxcpcipTjfv.png|Villager:animal crossing:12 psa medals or 10 poko points mxcp203a67832ce7434392bdd3ea99c28b0d.png|Flying man:earthbound:20 psa medals or 20 poko points mxcpTCS6kG1.png|Inkay:pokemon:1 psa medals or 1 poko point mxcpiQrjj2N.png|Mario:Mario:15 psa medals or 15 poko points mxcphZ9zcU8.png|Pong:pong:1 psa medal or 1 poko point mxcpf5e9223e9a554efdaf0c6768423a451e.png|Toon link#4:Legend of zelda:6 psa medals or 4 poko points mxcpqa6cMup.png|Ganondorf:legend of zelda:20 psa medals or 20 poko points: mxcp7419e4b4987942df867a5a9e8011772b.png|Bowser jr:Mario:8 psa medals or 8 poko points mxcp2c454218b8574fe286a45ff24904956d.png|Boo:mario:6 psa medals or 5 poko points mxcpHBKzoM4.png|Red:pokemon:14 psa medals or 15 poko points mxcpTPK9qJZ.png|Pikachu:pokemon:7 psa medals or 6 poko points mxcp92d639a08d8a480281b88ccb55f3d1a1.png|Diddy kong:donkey kong:3 psa medals or 4 poko points mxcpbf06b8c40b644ca7883951a839def8a9.png|Donkey kong:donkey kong:15 psa medals or 15 poko points mxcp7d5f49e196fb45ee8db0d5f6d2ba2a74.png|Captain falcon:f zero:20 psa medals or 20 poko points mxcpae0897f65ebe4ca1b23ccb714a8fb12f.png|Ike:fire emblem:15 psa medals or 20 poko points mxcp8beb61daaa384662a2c2ea1f5d4d1f8a.png|Marth:12 psa medals or 15 poko points mxcp074695abe37e4f61b85600d57d44e2de.png|Avatar:fire emblem:15 psa medals or 15 poko points mxcp970a2240bec640c38377099c1fc2c01c.png|Lucina:fire emblem:15 psa medals or 15 poko points mxcpf30a251099524eefa775dfe4cb23b7c5.png|Mr game and watch:mr game and watch:5 psa medals or 4 poko points mxcpe676f07595de4a28a9a4a37108da5133.png|Dark pit:kid icarus:20 psa medals or 20 poko points mxcp0b56caa7c371434a96a285d84a775979.png|Palutena:kid icarus:12 psa medals or 13 poko points mxcp1fe49372719646e199588d7645715f25.png|Meta knight:kirby:7 psa medals or 9 poko points mxcp791d86d8039a4496ab63d18f2260dfee.png|Samus:metroid:16 psa medals or 15 poko points mxcp22b375aa61d24721bafdcebf1bc8b2b3.png|Zero suit samus:metroid:15 psa medals or 15 poko points mxcpb4982a6a879543b0b947f99211eef055.png|Olimar:pikmin:10 psa medals or 11 poko points mxcp6978676c94e44a78a9451b3b8e8123f7.png|Greninja:pokemon:10 PSA MEDALS or 10 poko points mxcpd9feda9b45ba40c4b822abe1568f8e71.png|Jigglypuff:pokemon:14 psa medals or 15 poko points mxcpb76a641527b04b30ad0c352a382dfe2f.png|Lucario:pokemon:15 psa medals or 16 poko points mxcpa4356cb0d9dd4db1a7bf6dcb76b16058.png|Little mac:Punch out:13 psa medals or 12 poko points mxcp4bf1bf34b1d8475b8f38f46151cc26ef.png|R:O:B:gyromite and stack em up:7 psa medals or 6 poko points mxcp4e0f7feb6dee4242a011f9d2e8b8c7f5.png|Beat:megamn:5 psa medals or 5 poko points mxcp55691f1bfd114b6aa23d48440c5b1cf3.png|Latios and latias:pokemon:15 psa medals or 16 poko points mxcp1128f245e612493fa36aa535932df7bd.png|Snorlax:pokemon:16 psa medals or 17 poko points mxcp18115c703947490285a9d62bba373160.png|Dry bones:mario:10 psa medals or 15 poko points mxcpNdGCK9g.png|Phantom:legend of zelda:10 psa medals or 10 poko points mxcpX4L94r4.png|Riki:xenoblade:5 psa medals or 5 poko points mxcpAHdD4Hq.png|The stalker i mean rover:animal crossing:16 psa medals or 20 poko points mxcpCWXBk0O.png|Soufle:kid icarus:10 psa medals or 10 poko points mxcpkR1qWNF.png|Pooka:dig dug:3 psa medals or 3 poko points mxcpBAieZE8.png|Master galaga:Galaga:2 psa medals or 2 poko points mxcpRuuTqNz.png|Prince of sable:Kaeru no tame ni kane wa naru:16 psa medals or 17 poko points mxcpt0nYTy4.png|Bubble:Zelda:4 psa medals or 5 poko points mxcpN0hOj57.png|Re-dead:zelda:16 psa medals or 14 poko points mxcpSSGhVkV.png|Dunban:xenoblade:15 psa medals or 10 poko points mxcpBTPbAC7.png|Fly guy:yoshi:15 psa medals or 16 poko points mxcpKJ1AHdN.png|Exite rider:exite bike:16 psa medals or 16 poko points mxcp4YmFI7l.png|spiny:mario:3 psa medals or 5 poko points mxcp32N1k93.png|Wendy o koopa:mario:6 psa medals or 8 poko points mxcp8GW6JjB.png|Mewtwo:pokemon:14 psa medals or 15 poko points mxcpgV3vogW.png|Koffing:pokemon:3 psa medals or 4 poko points mxcpt4aruma.png|Glooper blooper:mario:3 psa medals or 4 poko points mxcpFdNndGK.png|Goron:zelda:10 psa medals or 9 poko points mxcpheFciFL.png|Bunny hood:zelda:FREE mxcpjHd7n7t.png|Yoshi:yoshi:16 psa medals or 17 poko points mxcpGHIyyZG.png|Specknose:kid icarus:16 psa medals or 20 poko points mxcpB2HMWqm.png|Deoxys:pokemon:15 psa medals or 16 poko points mxcpWB67xXA.png|Darkrai:pokemon:10 psa medals or 9 poko points mxcp2hybowy.png|Medli:Zelda:16 psa medals or 17 poko points mxcpzpohuJa.png|Ultimate chimera:Mother:20 psa medals or 17 poko points mxcpv9nu587.png|Duck:duck hunt:1 psa medals or 2 poko points mxcpaxHJx30.png|Globox:Rayman:16 psa medals or 15 poko points mxcpsfXPB96.png|Reyn:xenoblade:10 psa medals or 15 poko points mxcp2YghIGt.png|Pointy tuck:donkey kong:10 psa medals or 9 poko points mxcp5i0D0GF.png|Zant:zelda:16 psa medals or 19 poko points mxcpswU0Jzz.png|Boo mario:mario:10 psa medals or 10 poko points mxcpgBzev45.png|Fairy in a bottle:zelda:15 psa medals or 16 poko points mxcpNPEuM1O.png|Crimson skywing:zelda:16 psa medals or 15 poko points mxcpST6jIEu.png|Poppy bros jr:kirby:15 psa medals or 15 poko points mxcpWPlKvPa.png|Scarfy:kirby:15 psa medals or 15 poko points mxcpfauB1S9.png|Beam kirby:kirby:16 psa medals or 16 poko points mxcpAGaDqNq.png|Subsitute Doll:Pokemon:1 psa medal or 1 poko point mxcpcc2tz0T.png|Gannondorf (wind waker):zelda:15 psa medals or 16 poko points mxcpaiYg3Ih.png|Hooded zelda:zelda:18 psa medals or 15 poko points mxcpR4V7yms.png|Honedge:pokemon:5 psa medals or 5 poko points mxcpcIwL6nA.png|Groudon:pokemon:15 psa medals or 15 poko points mxcp0y5qbI5.png|Burrowing snagret:pikmin:6 psa medals or 6 poko points mxcp55blf8o.png|Jingle:animal crossing:12 psa medals or 12 poko points mxcpWH7uPoc.png|Lyle:animal crossing:15 psa medals or 15 poko points mxcpjyBh6Fg.png|Rayman:rayman:15 psa medals or 16 poko points mxcpoVPOkQ3.png|Monita:nintendoland:10 psa medals or 10 poko points mxcp2cgz9VF.png|Pinky:pacman:1 psa medals or 1 poko points mxcpMxcpePsxj0Q.png|The Imprisoned:Zelda:20 psa medals or 20 poko points mxcp369px-MxcpOmEWBce.png|Young Link:Zelda:6 psa medals or 6 poko points mxcp419px-MxcpyncEsOM.png|Triple Finish:Pokemon:20 psa medals or 20 poko points MxcpMxcpDBO2uYe.png|Ice kirby (code required):kirby Mxcpp4XgpuA.png|Giga bowser:(Code is UMGBAOWSAR):mario Category:Blog posts